Edit Requests
Editors who do not have the time, resources, or skills to do a particular edit or task can put it here. This is essentially a community to-do list that anyone can add to. Examples: Add information to (page link), make infobox for (category link), make a page for (name). Short Tasks # - report red links # Main Characters: Keefe Scencen - Age Change. Age should be 16 Tasks of Medium Length # could use attention. # Incorporate information from Legacy into character pages (and fix the Sophie's Biological Parents page) Long Tasks 1. Organize moments on ship pages by chronological order (will vary in length depending on the shipping page) #Biana and Dex #Biana and Jensi #Biana and Linh #Biana and Tam #Dex and Fitz #Dex and Keefe #Dex and Linh #Dex and Marella #Dex and Stina #Fitz and Linh #Keefe and Biana #Keefe and Linh #Keefe and Sophie #Keefe and Tam #Linh and Marella #Linh and Wylie #Marella and Biana #Marella and Fitz #Oralie and Kenric #Sandor and Grizel #Sophie and Biana #Sophie and Dex #Sophie and Fitz #Sophie and Linh #Sophie and Marella #Sophie and Tam 2. Update main character pages in sections such as "Books Featured in" or "Relationships" * Sophie Elizabeth Foster (Progress Through X section:) * Biana Vacker (Progress Through X section:) * Dexter Alvin Dizznee (Progress Through X section:) * Keefe Sencen (Progress Through X section:) * Linh Song (Progress Through X section:) * Tam Song (Progress Through X section:) 3. Check tenses on character pages. * Progress (Ex: "A" pages done): 4. Some pages on this wiki are too long. This is a list of pages that could use cutting of unimportant information, sorted by urgency. A typical article should be a maximum of 5000 words, but preferably less than 2500 words. *5000+ words **Sophie and Fitz: 15,900+ words **Sophie Elizabeth Foster: More than 8000 words **Keefe and Sophie: 6100+ words **Fitzroy Avery Vacker: 5300+ words **Keefe Sencen: 5100+ words **Book 8: Legacy: 5100+ words *4000+ words **Biana Vacker: 3600+ words **Tam Song: 3400+ words *2501+ words **Book 7: Flashback: 2900+ words **Possible Pairs: 2900+ words **Linh Song: 2800+ words **Dexter Alvin Dizznee: 2550+ words Very Long Tasks # Add page numbers or chapter numbers to ship pages (will vary in length depending on the shipping page) #* Mark progress here (Ex: "A" pages done): Ongoing Tasks # When creating new pages, make sure to italicize book names (example - Book 5: Lodestar). For people in a hurry or source-mode-preferring people, this can be done by putting 2 apostrophes on either side of the phrase ([[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]]) #Keep Template:Pairings and Template:Characters updated #Keep "rivals" on pairing pages updated #These are links to "maintenance reports" that often have things in them that need to be dealt with. ## - pages that need links. ## - pages that have gone the longest without an edit. ## - pages that need to be linked to and/or incorporated into other pages. ## - pages that have been edited the least. ## - pages that need to be categorized. ## - templates that need to be categorized. ## - these pages either need a description written or for their links to be removed. ##* This page includes wanted categories, templates, and photos, but they have their own at , , and . ## - expand these pages with information when possible, or quotes and infoboxes when possible. ## - these pages have links to disambiguation pages, and need to be linked to their specific pages. #Expand stubs. Category:Community Category:Browse